Mistletoe
by ObliqueFireAngel
Summary: AU Disregard HBP. Slash. Oneshot. It’s the seventhyear Christmas party, for graduating students. Draco has been caught under mistletoe developed by the WWW and can’t walk away. Harry sees this as an opportunity to torment his rival.


Disclaimer: I don't own this, though I am hoping Santa will give it to me for Christmas…

Summary – AU seventh year. Disregard HBP. There will be slash. If you don't like that… well… tough. It's the seventh-year Christmas party, strictly for graduating students. Poor Draco has been caught under magical mistletoe developed by the WWW and just can't seem to walk away. Harry, of course, sees this as a pristine opportunity to torment his rival.

_**Mistletoe**_

"So, is there a reason you've been standing here all evening?" Harry asked, a smirk on his face, as he walked over to the blonde Slytherin.

"I don't like parties perhaps? What's it to you, anyway?" Draco demanded, scowling at his rival.

"Ah," Harry looked up, his smirk ever increasing, "and here I thought it had something to do with that Weasley Wizard Wheezes issue of mistletoe above your head."

_Damn… _"Yeah… it is," Draco looked up at luminous green eyes that were dancing with mirth and felt his stomach tighten nervously. All he wanted to do was to lean forward and kiss Harry, but he chalked it up to the magic mistletoe and ignored the sensation that was not familiar… despite the fact that he'd felt it every time he went near the dark-haired teen.

"Do you know how the… this is the name, mind you, 'Snog-Me Mistletoe' works?" the Gryffindor asked.

"Will it help me get out of here?"

"Maybe." Harry shrugged. "Maybe not."

"Aren't Gryffindors supposed to give straight answers?"

"I was almost a Slytherin. I'm entitled."

"What!" Draco groaned and pinched the end of his nose as if he were getting a headache. "Why are you tormenting me? Because I can't leave or retaliate."

"Well… that does factor into it, but I doubt it's the way you think." Harry chuckled.

Draco's heart lurched at the sound and, unable to do anything else, he looked back into the mesmerizing eyes before him. Eyes that, for once, were not blocked by glasses.

_He has on contacts, I suppose… _Draco thought and then tried to clear his mind. "Fine, how does the 'Snog-Me Mistletoe' work?"

"For starters, yo obviously can't go outside of the two foot radius of the area directly underneath the mistletoe." Harry pulled up a chair and presented it to Draco at this point. "You're probably tired of standing by now." He grabbed a second chair for himself and sat down at the same time as the reluctant blonde.

"Secondly," he continued, "it has a tendency to… amplify certain emotions so that the victim isn't kissed by just anyone. It has to be someone that the victim…"

"Stop saying 'victim,'" Draco growled.

Harry shrugged, "as you wish. The person who kisses you has to be someone you like. Otherwise you'll send him or her away the same way you did Parkinson."

"Oh…" Draco steeled himself, "anything else?"

"No. I think that's all for now." Harry stood, his smirk still in place. "I'll be going to mingle for a few minutes."

"Wait!" Draco clamped a hand over his mouth, silently demanding to know what in hell had just come over him.

"Something the matter?" Harry sat back down.

"I'm bored and, sad as it is, you're the best entertainment I've had all evening," Draco lied, imagining that he sounded smooth. "So where's Granger and the Weasel?"

"Not that I want you to start insulting her again, but why have you stopped with the 'mudblood' insults to Hermione?"

"If I answer your question, you have to answer mine," Draco waited for Harry to nod in agreement before explaining. "It sounded stupid and petty. I hate sounding stupid, though petty is kind of a family tradition on my dad's side."

"So it's true that you two aren't seeing eye to eye anymore," Harry mused as he sat down again. "All right, about Ron and Hermione not being with me right now. I captured Hermione in mistletoe, also WWW issue, and pointed Ron in her direction. Last I saw, they'd been snogging for about five minutes straight with no signs of stopping."

"Ick."

"That would be my thoughts exactly. They're my friends, they're perfect for each other, and they already act like a married couple. I just don't want to see them making out."

"Yet you set them up?"

"I wasn't intending on beginning a practice invoyeurism, you idiot."

"I did not need to hear that…"

"Oh, third thing about that mistletoe is that it also keeps the couple kissing, and just kissing, for as long as the pair are unwilling to fight the magic and no one lends a helping hand."

Draco paled. "That explains your friends."

"Good thing you sent off Parkinson, eh?"

"God, yes!"

"So, who is it that you do want to snog? I'm feeling generous and might actually bring him or her to you."

"Why do you keep saying 'him or her'?"

"It's rather obvious you're bi, Malfoy."

"Oh…"

"So… anyone you want me to go get?"

"You…you're not threatening to leave me alone again, are you?"

"No, quite the opposite." Harry's smirk hadn't faltered once. "So… names?"

"No, I'll find my own way out of this."

"While keeping up a conversation with me at the same time?"

"Yes." Draco stood and clambered onto his chair in order to fiddle with the mistletoe's charms. After a quiet moment, the plant sparked and Draco fell into the 'wall' of his four-foot circle. "Ow…"

Harry stood and stepped forward, avoiding the center where the mistletoe would trap him. He knelt by the blonde and gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… that really hurt, though." Draco opened his blue-gray eyes and stared up into Harry's green ones. "Can you tell what I did to the charms?"

Harry glanced up and with a flick of his wrist his wand popped out of his sleeve and into his hand. Brightly colored lights danced over the plant for a moment and ceased as Harry stored his wand away again. "You increased the power of the charm that enhances emotions."

"That explains it, then," Draco declared, tackling Harry and kissing him soundly.

Seamus and Blaise, who had been watching with interest, grinned and shot a look in the direction of Neville and his Hufflepuff girlfriend, who were now scowling. The Gryffindor and Slytherin couple had just one ten galleons each.

A/N That was fun to write. Please review; it is food for the good little authoress.


End file.
